Unexpected Fate
by Dark Goddess 1487
Summary: Lirielle is Faye a race that is all but gone. She joins the company of Thorin Oakenshield at Gandalf request. This her chance to destory Smaug that stole everything from her. But maybe fate has something else in-store for her. Thorin had long since give up hope of finding his one but maybe find her on quest to relaim his kingdom. Thorin/OC
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

Lirielle Lossëhelin stood by a river near the Shire. Her long deep red hair curled around her lithe form. The birds and butterflies seemed to dance around her. Her pointed elf like ears picked up on foot fall approaching her. She spun around and drew her sword at the on comer. Her light blue eyes locked with Gandalf's eyes. She put away her sword and looked at him. She had ethereal looks of her small nose and full lips made her look like a woodland elf. The only thing that gave away she was not a woodland elf was her height. She was shorter than most men and elves; but to be taller a hobbit, about height of dwarf without all facial hair.

"Oh Gandalf it is only you" Lirielle said.

"Lirielle, I am shock to see this far from Imladris or Lothlórien"

"Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel know that I can't linger with them for long. Besides Lady Galadriel said you want to see me."

She tossed her hair over her shoulder revealing it flame like nature. A bird landed on her outstretched hand. It was raven. She stroked it feathers. It was something very few people would do; only one he knew was Radagast.

"Hello, Thomas" Lirielle said as she stroked the birds feathers.

"Is that not Radagast bird."

"Yes, Radagast is friends with animals; he does not own them."

Lirielle walked out of the stream picking up her cloak over her shoulders. She let Thomas fly off before walking over to Gandalf. A gleam of large fire like stone hung around her neck. It looked like flame dance in the stone; it let off orange, yellow, and red glow. She sat down on an over turned tree making quick work of braid her hair. The braid hung at the small of her back. Gandalf sat down next to her. He touched the stone that hung at her neck. That brought her eyes to his.

"You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes, I wanted to speak of you joining a quest."

"A quest… Gandalf with all due respect, me… on quest would not turn out right. I have nothing to gain from it"

Lirielle stood looking longingly to north. There was a flash of sadness in her eyes but was quickly replaced with cold as stone look. It was over eighty closer to 90 years since she let herself feel anything beside the need to live. Gandalf walked over to he looked where she was looking off in distant.

"You do have something to gain from this quest."

She turned her blue eyes back to Gandalf with scoff. She shook her head before starting to walk away from him. She started to pick up her weapons headed off in the opposite way.

"Oh really what?"

"Smaug."

She turned back to Gandalf; and gave him a look he had seen a few time on that Thorin.

"I'm listening."

Lirielle sat next to Gandalf. A frown had taken a place on her face. She tilted her head and shook her head. For his entire plan Gandalf had forgotten one very important detail and detail that would prevent her from coming on the quest he spoke of. When Gandalf reached the end of his plan she placed her hand on his hand gave him a sad smile.

"Gandalf you have forgotten one detail. I am lady. These dwarves will never accept me in their company."

"That is why we will hide that fact you are lady. And by the time they know you are a lady they will realize you worth."

Lirielle rose and walked away contemplating what quest could possible cost her; closing her eyes the images of her burning homes of her kingdom long since lost. The images of her parents dead at her feet flashed into her mind next. Their stones that reveal their affiliation to part of nature and royal line were torn from their necks. Gandalf placed his hand on her shoulder. Lirielle eyes had tears in them. She quickly removed the tears; tilting her head to look at him. The price could not be more then she had already paid.

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible, child"

"I have not been child for many moons. My childhood ended the moment that Smaug came."

"That may be true. Come we need to get you looking more like a lad then lass."

"My famine features are hard to hide"

"That is why we will say you are part elf part dwarf. It is better they don't know you are Faye at the start. Lirielle"

"Liri, Gandalf after all I am lad."

"Correct"

* * *

The arrival into the Shire was something that Lirielle would never forget. She had never ventured this far in her travels. Now dress like a lad she walked next to Gandalf. Who was shocked just how much she could act like one as well. Her chest was bounded up tight making her once ample breast flat as board that and many layers of clothes hide her lithe form. Many hobbits took one look at the pair some went back into their holes. Lirielle tilted her head in questioning way.

"Tell me again why are in the Hobbiton?" Lirielle asked.

"Liri we are here to meet last member of the company for the quest." Gandalf said.

"If I remember right hobbits are not known for quests."

"That is why a hobbit is needed for this one."

They pulled their horses to a stop. Gandalf took one look at Lirielle who caught many of the hobbit attention. She had sword that hung at hip and bow and arrows on her back. Her hair was braided back to keep from the fire like nature of her hair quiet and keep her pointed ears hidden. She barely stood the same height as his waist. A hobbit with dirt color hair came out of his hole.

"Gandalf it been a while since I seen you these parts."

"Ah, Master Grubb, this is a friend of mine Liri Lossëhelin. Would you be so kind to keep him company while I settle matter with certain Master Baggins?"

"Not a problem Gandalf. Come along Laddie."

"Liri please behave yourself" Gandalf said.

Lirielle gave Gandalf a "really" look before head off with Master Grubb. He took her to the back where his garden was.

"Now Laddie have you lunch yet?"

"No, Master Grubb can't say I have"

"Milo please"

Once Gandalf was sure Liri was inside the hobbit hole. He started to walk up the road to where Bilbo house was located at.

Bilbo was blowing smoke rings. He opened his eyes with gasp. He took notice of Gandalf standing there; not knowing who he was.

"Good Morning" Bilbo said.

"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning or you mean that is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you meant to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on? Hm?

Bilbo gave confused look before answering Gandalf.

"All of them at once I suppose."

"Hmm"

"Can I help you?" Bilbo asked.

"That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."

"An adventure? No, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventure. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things." Bilbo started.

He rose to his feet walked over to mail box grapping the letters. Before putting the pipe back into his mouth.

"Make you late for dinner. Heh, Heh. Mmhmm. Oh Ah Good Morning" Bilbo said.

Bilbo he started to head up the hill to his door. Gandalf walked over to the mail box.

"To think that I should have lived to be "Good Morninged" By Belladonna Took's son as if I were selling buttons at the door."

"Beg your pardon?" Bilbo said.

"You're changed and not entirely for the better Bilbo Baggins"

"I'm sorry do I know you?"

"Well you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf and Gandalf means… me."

"Gandalf? Not Gandalf the wondering wizard who made such excellent fireworks? Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's eve. Heh heh Ahem. No idea you were still in business."

"And where else should I be?"

"Where else-? Ahem"

"Well I'm pleased to find you remember something about me. Even if it's only my fireworks. Yes. Well that's decided. It'll be very good for you and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others." Gandalf said.

Gandalf went to walk away. Bilbo taking all of it in realizing what Gandalf said.

"Inform who? What? No. No. No—wait."

Bilbo started to walk up to the front door of his house.

"We don't want any adventure here, thank you. Not today. Not—I suggest you try Over the Hill or Across the Water… Good Morning" Bilbo said.

He ran into his house and locked the door. Gandalf drew a mark on the door before walking off. He was half way down the hill when Lirielle came out behind a tree.

"That went well" Lirielle said with laughter in her voice.

"He will do it. I will go inform the others."

"Gandalf I think it would be wise if I show up first."

"You are right, you much more civil then they are."

"It comes with living with elves."


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

* * *

Lirielle waited until dust had fallen to walk up the hill to Bilbo house. She smiled at the mark that Gandalf had placed on the door. She sighed taking a deep breath before knocking on the door. Bilbo took one look at the stranger at his door as Lirielle did the same to him. He was dressed in patchwork house coat. She had heavy cloak over her shoulders cover her hair. She stood maybe a foot taller than him.

"Hello" Liri said.

"Hello, Can I help you?"

"I'm Liri Lossëhelin. I am looking for place to stay for night if too much to ask."

"Bilbo Baggins please Liri come in."

Bilbo was in shock of the lad before him feature. He had hear of elves which what Liri face remind him of but they were all taller than the lad height he was sure of that. Lirielle enter the hobbit hole removing the cloak from her shoulders, revealing her braided dark red hair. Bilbo gasped as he turned around. He was quick to recover though.

"I don't have much. But right this way. "

"Thank you."

"I wasn't expecting company."

"Don't worry; I will stay out of your hair."

Liri was in the pantry when the door bell rang. She was first here but not by much. She made her way to the front door but she hide in shadows so not to be seen. Bilbo opened the door to reveal the first of many dwarves this evening. He as most bald on top of his had tattoos across his head. The dwarf had dark brown hair and facial hair. For the first time Lirielle was starting regretting saying she would come on this quest.

"Dwalin, at your service." Dwalin said.

"Hm. Uh… Bilbo Baggins at yours. Do we know each other?"

Dwalin made his way into the house. He threw off the cloak. He turned and looked at Bilbo.

"No. Which way Laddie? Is it down here?" Dwalin answered

"Is what down where?"

"Supper. He said there'd be food and lots of it."

"He—he said? Who said?" Bilbo said.

Dwalin made his way to kitchen. Lirielle stepped out of the shadows. Bilbo looked at Liri.

"Bilbo is everything alright?" Liri asked.

"Fine," Bilbo said agitated.

"I would go down there if I were you" Liri said trying to laughter out of her voice.

"Liri just stay up here please until I figure out what is going on"

Lirielle walked back into the shadows. Bilbo head down to where Dwalin was eating his supper. About five minutes later the door bell rang again. Lirielle shook her head and stayed in the room away from the dwarves. She could hear Bilbo getting madder by the second. The door bell rang again. Lirielle started to get to her feet to walk into the meeting when the door fell in spilling dwarves on the floor Gandalf stood behind.

"Gandalf." Bilbo said.

"Is Liri here?"

"Liri you know Liri?" Bilbo asked shocked.

"Gandalf can I have word with you" Lirielle said.

"Certainly"

Gandalf walked inside the house when the dwarves were busy help get food onto the table. Lirielle looked up at him and shook her head.

"I think best they know I'm Faye"

"Whatever for"

"I look like woodland elf only shorter Gandalf. It would be better for them to know I had nothing to do with elves of woodland."

"You are quite right. Come I will introduce you."

They were all around the table getting ready to eat. When Lirielle walked into the room they all paused what they were doing. Gandalf place his hand on her back.

"Everyone this Liri Lossëhelin"

A blonde younger dwarf pushed his way to the front along with brother a young dark hair dwarf. Bilbo eyes went wide at the sight of Liri and Gandalf.

"Are you dwarf?" Fili asked.

"He can't be a dwarf he has no beard." Kili said.

"I'm not dwarf." Liri answered

"You look like Woodland elf Lad" Dwalin added.

"I'm not an elf." Liri answered again.

"Then what are ye?"Bifur asked.

"He a Faye a race that long since thought to extinct" Balin said.

"That is right. I am the last of my kind." Liri said.

The dwarves all introduced themselves and intstant took a liking to Lirielle. The only one that did not trust her was Dwalin. She started to help moved thing for the dwarves. Most of them became fast friends. A few stray red curls fell in her face coming out of her braided hair. She sighed blew her flame like hair out of the way. Dori came over to her. He offers her cup of tea which gladly took.

"Thank you Dori isn't it?"

"Yes, lad"

She slowly started to drink her tea trying remind herself why she agreed to quest. She placed the cup down gently. She closed her blue eyes trying to focus her energy on not losing it. She had her head bowed she did not notice anyone near her until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Balin near her.

"Why are you doing this lad if you don't mind me asking?"

"To help you all reclaim your home." Liri said with smile.

"You said you were the last of your kind. What if you had children someday lad?"

"They would be whatever race my mate was. I had sister, Aeronniell was her name. She fell in love with elf from Rivendell. They had two children Caladwen and Calanon they were both took on all traits of an elf they had no Faye like nature. They may have looked like my sister. And there are more cases like that. All of which the children took on the race of the other race. It takes two Fayes to have Faye children. "

"You speak of had a sister what happened."

Lirielle looked straight ahead as the echoes of her family screams and the smells of burning flesh and woods. Her mouth opened as the memories overwhelmed her. Tears started to fall from her face.

"Laddie?" Balin asked concerned.

Lirielle turned looking at him with tears falling from her eyes. She took his hand in hers taking comfort from them. She was about to utter a single word but was stop short when Gandalf started to speak.

"We appear to be one dwarf short." Gandalf commented.

"He is late, is all. He traveled north to a meeting our kin. He will come. "Dwalin stated.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

* * *

Soon they were mostly all around the table eating and chattering. Lirielle was by Fili on one side on other was Balin. Balin was asking her questions all the while grabbing food. Grapping a biscuit or two eating them slowing as she looked around the room. They in some way remind her of her family. Her family was more refine then her present company but not so refine as the elves she had lived with for most of life after Smaug attacked and destruction of her home. Kili and Fili took note that Liri was not eating enough and started to pile food on her plate. Gandalf looked over at her and for the first time in ages he saw her smile and genuine smile as dwarves all burped.

* * *

Shortly after dinner most of dwarves made their way into the kitchen. Bilbo followed them complaining all while. Lirielle was over by the sink get water ready to clean up after them.

"Excuse me, that is a doily not a dishcloth" Bilbo said taking doily off Nori.

"But it's full of holes" Bofur stated.

"It's supposed to look like that. It's crochet." Bilbo stated

"And wonderful game it is too, if you've got the ball for it." Bofur said.

Lirielle shook her head as she tried not laugh. She hid her smile by the sink.

"Bebother and confusticate these dwarves!" Bilbo said

"My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded my dwarves. What are they doing here?" Bilbo asked.

"Oh they're quite a merry gathering once you get use to them."

"I don't want to get use them."

Lirielle turned with smile, drying her hand a proper dishrag before walking over to Bilbo placing her hand on his back.

"It could be worst." Lirielle commented before moving back to the sink.

"I don't see how. Look at the state of my kitchen. There mud; trod into the carpet. They pillaged the pantry. I won't tell what they've done in the bathroom. They destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they doing in my house!" Bilbo yelled by the end as they were talking the moved into the hall by the dining room.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" Ori asked

"Here you go Ori, give it to me" Fili said.

Fili threw the plate to his brother Kili. It nearly became a dance as dishes started to fly with Gandalf moving out of the way.

"Do you hear that lads he says will blunt them" Bofur said.

"Blunt the knives bend the forks

Smash the bottles and burn the corks

Chip the glasses and crack the plates

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Cut the cloth, tread on the fat

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat

Pour the milk on the pantry floor

Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl

Pound them up with a thumping pole

And when you're finished if they are whole

Send them down the hall to roll!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" They all sang.

They all were laughing when it was finished. Lirielle threw the last dish to Kili who placed on the pile before she entered the room.

"Bilbo" Gandalf said

A pounding sounded at the door. All the laugher stopped in an instant. Lirielle took a deep breath.

"He is here" Gandalf stated.

Lirielle was closest to the door she started to head to answer the door. Gandalf quickly followed. She opened the door with Gandalf behind her. Her heart stopped for a moment looking at him. A desire filled her body that she never felt before. She adverted her eyes for fear letting it show slightly bowing her head.

Thorin looked at the creature that opened the door. The lad had all the making of woodland elf. He would be damned if he one of them in his company. He felt a spark looking in the lad face. It was more feminine then masculine. He could not me more the child. He looked passed the lad to Gandalf.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had not been for that mark on the door" Thorin said as he entered.

Most of dwarves bowed to him as he entered. Bilbo pushed his way to the front of them.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago." Bilbo said.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself" Gandalf stated.

Bilbo stared at Gandalf for a moment.

"Liri Lossëhelin and Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield"

"So… this is the hobbit. Tell me Mr. Baggins have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked as he started to circle Bilbo.

"Pardon" Bilbo said a little fearful.

"Ax or sword? What you weapon of choice." Thorin asked.

"Well I have some skill at conkers, if you must know… but I don't see why that is relevant." Bilbo said.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a bugler."Thorin said with laugh.

Thorin then turned at looked at Liri who had her arms crossed and her eyes down casted.  
"What of you elf what you weapon a choice. Gandalf I never agreed to elf in my company"

"I'm not an elf. I'm a Faye."

Thorin and Lirielle met each other eyes in staring contest. Gandalf quickly decided that they were going to get along swimming or be at each other throats.

"I have more experience than Bilbo. Sword if you must know. You must be hungry. I'll get you something to eat." Liri said as she walked into kitchen pushing passed the dwarves.

Thorin walked into the dining room with rest of company minus Bilbo and Gandalf. Gandalf looked lost as what do. Bilbo looked at Gandalf.

"Liri has more manner then they do"

"He would. It comes from how he was raised more so then his race." Gandalf stated.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing

* * *

Lirielle placed a tanker of ale in-front of Thorin along with stew. Before she walked over to Balin and sat near him.

"What news from meeting at Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked.

"Aye, Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin said.

"All of them." Balin said.

"And what did Dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked.

Thorin paused eating taking a deep breath.

"They will not come." Thorin stated.

The rest of dwarves all started to mutter. Lirielle looked over to Gandalf. Her hand was near her mouth shaking her head. Dwalin closed his eyes. All the dwarves looked dishearten.

"They say this quest is ours and ours alone" Thorin said

Thorin took drink of ale. Bilbo voice came in from behind Gandalf.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf started.

Gandalf produce a map. Dwalin moved the bread away. Gandalf placed in front of Thorin. Lirielle looked down at the map. It was quite a distant but doable; in her mind. She read the places on the map. It would take her close to her long since lost home she quietly wondered if Gandalf knew that or not.

"Far to east over, ranges and rivers beyond woodlands and waste lands, lies a single, solitary peak." Gandalf finished.

"The lonely mountain" Bilbo said looking at the map after bringing a candle over.

"Aye, Oin has read the portents and portents say is time." Gloin stated.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was fore told. When the bird of yore return to Erebor the reign of the beast will end." Oin said

"Uh what beast" Bilbo asked.

"That would be a reference to Smaug the terrible. Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals." Bofur said.

"Yes I know what a dragons is" Bilbo stated.

"I'm not afraid. I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of dwarfish iron right up his jacksie" Ori said standing up.

"Good lad, Ori. Sit down" Nori said.

Lirielle shook her head, looking over to Gandalf. This was not some easy quest this was suicide mission.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just 13 and not 13 of the best nor the brightest" Balin said.

Lirielle looked over to Balin at least one of them had sense. Shouts from the Nori and Oin came next.

"We maybe few in numbers but we are fighters, all of us to the last dwarf" Fili shouted

"And you forget we have wizard in the company. Gandalf would have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili stated

Lirielle bits her bottom lip trying not laugh as the shouts quickly get out of hand. Bilbo attempted to settle the crowd down but that did not work. Until Thorin stood up and yelled in dwarvish.

"If we have read these signs do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, and weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while other claim what is rightfully ours? Or do seize this chance to take back Erebor." Thorin stated.

It was passionate speech. Lirielle was very moved by it; it was spoken like true king.

"You forget; the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain" Balin said.

"That my dear Balin, is not entirely true" Gandalf started.

Gandalf produce a key. Thorin eyes lock on the key.

"How did you come by this" Thorin asked.

"IT was given to me by your father; by Thrain for safe keeping. It is yours now" Gandalf said handing Thorin the key.

"Of there a key there must be a door" Fili yelled.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls" Gandalf stated as he point to runes on the map.

"There's another way in." Kili said excitedly.

"Well if we can find it" Gandalf started.

"But aren't Dwarf door invisible when they are closed?" Lirielle asked.

Gandalf sighed. His eyes met Lirielle's. Thorin looked over to her for first time since she placed the food in front of him. Liri had her head tilted as she looked at map. He could not understand why Gandalf wanted Liri on this quest.

"The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map. And I do not have the skills to find it. But there other in Middle-earth who can" Gandalf stated.

Gandalf paused for a moment looking at Bilbo.

"The task I gave in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage; but if we are careful and clever. I believe that it can be done."

"That why we need a burglar" Ori said

"Hmm; and good one too; an expert. I'd imagine" Bilbo commented.

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

"Am I what" Bilbo asked.

"He said he's an expert hey" Oin said.

"No no. No, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life" Bilbo stated.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He is hardly burglar material" Balin stated.

"Nope" Bilbo said

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who neither fight nor fend for themselves."Dwalin said.

"He's just fine" Kili said.

Gandalf stood up.

"Enough'! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar than a burglar his is. Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him; which gives us advantaged." Gandalf yelled.

Gandalf turned and looked at Thorin speaking the next part directly to him.

"You asked me to find the 14th and 15th member of this company and I have. Mr. Baggins and Mr. Lossëhelin."Gandalf stated.

"Yes, Master Lossëhelin what use to us is he?" Thorin asked.

"He can…" Gandalf started.

"I can withstand dragon fire. And I'm light on my feet as well. I have been fighting and fending for myself for most of my life." Liri said looking directly at Thorin and Dwalin.

Balin and rest of the dwarves looked at Lirielle in shock. Thorin eyebrow rose. A cheer sounded from them. Lirielle smiled briefly.

"There's a lot more to both of them than appearances suggests. He got a great deal more to offer than any of you know; including himself. You must trust me on this." Gandalf said the last part directed at Thorin.

"Very well, we will do it your way. Give them the contract." Thorin said.

Balin hands one Lirielle and reaches to give on to Bilbo.

"We are off were in" Bifur said.

"It just the usual, summary of out-of-pocket expenses the time required, remuneration funeral arrangements so forth" Balin said.

Thorin takes the contact and pushes into Bilbo hands.

"Funeral arrangements" Bilbo squeaked.

Thorin stood leaning into Gandalf so no one but Gandalf could hear or so he thought. Lirielle looked over the contact. Most of them thought Liri was occupied by the contact.

"I can't guarantee their safety" Thorin whispered.

"Understood" Gandalf said.

"Nor will I be responsible for their fate." Thorin growled.

"Agreed."

Bilbo looked like he was going to faint. He was to the part of contact of will details wounds and injuries that could happen. Lirielle read each one only reaction she shown was her eyebrows rose.

"You alright laddie?" Balin asked.

"I feel a faint" Bilbo said.

"Think furnace with wings" Bifur said.

"Air… I need Air" Bilbo said.

"Flash of light searing pain then your nothing but pile of ash." Bifur continued.

"Nope" Bilbo said as he fainted, falling to ground.  
Lirielle sighed placing the contact in her pocket before rising from her seat. They all raise and looked at Bilbo on the ground.

"Oh very helpful Bifur" Gandalf joked.

"I'll take care of him" Lirielle said.

Lirielle pushed her way toward Bilbo and picked him up taking him to arm chair by in other room away from them. She placed her hand on his forehead. Let her elf like healing ability wake him up faster. Gandalf followed her into the room. Lirielle turned and looked at him.

"He will be fine." Lirielle said as Bilbo woke up.

Lirielle rose and left the room.

* * *

A little while later all the dwarves were by the fire place. Gandalf was outside of the room smoking his pipe. Lirielle had the contact in her hands; when Thorin singing voice reached her ears. The song brought the day that changed everything for her to forefront of her mind.

* * *

Lirielle was twenty one years old; she was now the youngest queen of the Fayes. The celebration of her coronation was event that no one dared missed. She stood on balcony watching them dance and laugh. A beautiful diamond incrusted crown was now paramount on her intricate braided up do taming her fire like curls. She was dressed in cerulean blue gown with square neckline that had bell sleeves; and hugged her curves of her body before flaring out at her hips. The gown had many gems sewn onto it. The heart of fire stood proudly out in valley of Lirielle's breasts. Aeronniell was dancing with Baramaethor; their twins were playing with their great grandmother Laisidhiel and great grandfather Gondien. Lirielle's mother, Tegaladwen, was not far them she wore a sad smile; she was dressed in dark nearly black green gown. Suddenly Lirielle felt a hand on her back. She turned looking at who was touching her. She wore sad smile when she notice it was her grandmother Merilwen.

"He would want to be happy Lirielle."Merilwen said softly

"I know grandmother. But how can I be when orcs are nearly at our door and dragon from north of us threaten us daily and my father was killed less then week ago."

Merilwen sighed. Lirielle looked down with all pressure put on her young shoulders. Aeronniell would be queen now if not for marrying elf. Lirielle was child with mantle of kingdom on her shoulders. Faye normally lived around to age of two or three hundred. Merilwen lifted her granddaughter chin.

"You should be down there with Aeronniell and Amariel. What do you think of Tirithon?"

Lirielle looked over to where Amariel was laughing as she drank her glass of ale. Tirithon was near by her side laughing as well. His arm was firmly around her middle. He had his sword hanging from his left hip. Lirielle smiled over to her grandmother. He was a no body a servant of royal family. Alagos her older male cousin was starting a drink contest with anyone that would enter it even he tried to get Tirithon.

"I think he is her fate, her destiny."

"I agree. You will be one wonder queen. Liri, my dear, never forget that. Who better to lead us in this age then first fire Faye in nearly two ages?"

Lirielle smile and hugged her grandmother to her side. Right before a horrible cry echo throughout the valley. The shadowy shape of Smaug filled her vision.

* * *

"Liri" Gandalf said as he noticed tears forming in her eyes.

Lirielle had her contract in her hand. She quickly dried her tears before signing the contract. She walked into the room of dwarves. She handed the contract to Balin. Balin looked over to Thorin. He eyed Lirielle nodding his head.

"Welcome to company of Thorin Oakenshield." Kili and Fili said lifting her off the ground.

"Put me down" Liri said.

Fili and Kili put her down. Lirielle walked outside taking deep breath of the night air. Not long after she stood outside taking a deep breath of the night air. She notice Balin had come outside. He looked at Lirielle who let her tears freely fall. She looked up to night sky.

"Why are you doing this for us? You owe us nothing." Balin asked.

"I know. I know how it feels to have your home taking from you. I have seen dragon fire. I felt it. I watched it destroy, taking everything from me. My family… all of them dead. Smaug took them from me. I should be dead; the only reason I'm not is that I'm fire Faye. I wish to see him destroyed more than anything, more than my life." Lirielle said turning and looked at him with tear falling from her eyes.

"Thorin will not trust easily but he agreed to letting you come."

"I know. I fear I will be under a close watch between Dwalin and Thorin."

"You'll have to prove him wrong laddie" Balin stated.

"Yes I will"


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing

* * *

Lirielle was up before most of the dwarves. She stood outside eating half of an apple as she fed the other half to one of ponies. The ponies all came closer to her buying for her attention. She smiled and touched each other noses let them nuzzle into her. A raven flew over head and landed on her shoulder. She smiled at the bird and stroked his feathers. He affectionately peaked at her fingers. Thorin walked outside paused at sight before him. Balin followed behind him right before most of the dwarves did so. She lit the raven fly away watching the raven fly to the east, turning to look at the rest of group with a ghost of smile on her face. Most of the dwarves were in awe of Liri; Kili and Fili push their way over to him.

"How did you do that?" They asked in unison.

"Fayes have a strong connection to animals. It's one of the many things that define who we are." Liri said with smile.

"We don't have time for this" Thorin growled as he pulled one of ponies' reigns.

Thorin pulled the animal way from Liri which cause to fall landing on her left hip and shoulder. The animal tried to look over his shoulder at her. She glared at his back before pushing herself and started to brush the dirt off herself. The rest of company quickly got on their ponies and get ready to head out. Gandalf walked over and held the reigns as she glared and Thorin's back.

"Remind me why I'm doing this again, Gandalf" Lirielle asked in huff.

Gandalf did not answer her but gave her smile. She winced as she sung her leg over her pony back. She patted his neck but sucked in air when the pony started to move and her bag brushed her hip.

"You're alright laddie?" Balin asked.

"I'm fine" Liri answered.

* * *

About twenty minutes into their quest there were bets on if Bilbo would or wouldn't show up. Thorin and Lirielle were the only two who did not place a bet. It felt good to be on the move again. She was ridding by Kili and Fili.

"I said it didn't I say it, Coming here was waste of time" Dori said.

Lirielle rolled her eyes; if she was to place a bet she would bet Bilbo would come. Bifur rode next to her for a moment.

"Do you want in it?"

"Bifur sure. He will come" Lirielle stated as she reached in her pack and threw him the deposit.

"How are you so sure sir?" Fili asked.

"How are you?" Liri said

"I agree with Liri." Kili said.

"That's true enough" Gloin stated.

"Ridiculous notion. Use a hobbit? A Halfling?" Dori said.

Suddenly a cry echo through the forest. Lirielle was first to stop and turn being she had better hearing then the dwarves.

"Wait!" Bilbo yelled.

"Whoa, whoa" Thorin said bring his pony to stop.

Everyone stop Thorin turned and looked somewhat shock but quickly hid it. Bilbo ran up to where Balin was ridding.

"I signed it. Here" Bilbo said handing the contract to Balin.

Balin took the contract taking out an eye glass examining the signature.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin said,

Thorin gave the signal to move out. He yelled over his shoulder which caused Lirielle to laugh for a moment. She could sense his unease around the ponies.

"Give him a pony." Thorin yelled.

One of the dwarves threw and Kili a sack of coins. They smiled at each other before put them into their packs.

* * *

Later they stop for the night. Lirielle walked over to Thorin to ask him what he needed her to do. She was trying to active part of the company. He quick pushed Liri out of his way heading toward the cave. That caused Lirielle to trip over a rock rolling her left ankle but keeping her balance not before letting out a sigh of pain and frustration.

"You're so great with animal tend to them" Thorin yelled over his shoulder indicating the ponies.

Lirielle gave him a fake smile and turned starting to care for the ponies. Bilbo looked at her as she petted each one nose and mane. Bilbo came over to Liri to help him. It had been a long day.

"So Bilbo how was your first day on your first adventure?" Lirielle said with laughter in her voice.

"Good, I guess. You bet I would come how did you know I would come."

"Curiosity it was in your eyes last night."

Lirielle started to brush on of ponies. She looked over to him with a smile. Bilbo walks over with an apple in his hand and feed one of the ponies.

"So, what's your story?" Bilbo asked.

"It's not happy story Bilbo… But if you want to hear it: I was twenty one my father, Tithaefarason, and me were out on outskirt of the kingdom. He was talking about his plans for my future. When, we were accosted by pack of five orcs. The thing is about Faye's we live about along as dwarves, about two to three hundred years. I was truly a child then. I knew very little about weapon or how to properly use them. He told me to hide. I did as I was told. I watched as they beheaded my father; murdering him in-front of me. I screamed which led them to me. I had never before shown what my affiliation with any of elements. Suddenly a bright burning force course threw my veins out of my hands. I lost it killing them all. I did not know to control it. The fire danced around me as I held my father body, all while the flames getting stronger. I stayed like that until guards came they pulled me away from the center of forest fire. They quickly order every water Faye to put out the fire. I would have I cried for a week. Then a week later Smaug attacked. I don't remember most of the attack. I stone from the castle fell and knocked me out. I remember waking up with my family murder bodies spread out around me … every Faye dead but me. I had no choice but to learn to fend and defend myself. It's not much of story but it's mine." Lirielle said as she tended to last pony.

Thorin and Balin looked over to the pair. They heard most of Liri story. They suddenly held more respect for Liri. Having to fend for yourself when you were child yourself was something no one should have to do. Balin thought back to time before Smaug attacked he remember the name of Faye King it was Tithaefarason and his dealing with Thror. Tithaefarason was not a common name. So that would make Liri heir to throne of Fayes. Lirielle walked over to Bombur get some of supper for the night. She sat down near the fire and ate in silence. Her eyes were ever watchful Thorin noticed even when Liri was not assigned to guard duty. They met each other eyes over Liri bowl of stew. She looked over to Balin who had a wide eyed look on his face.

* * *

Later, night had fallen most of the dwarves were asleep; Thorin, Fili, Kili, Balin Gandalf and Liri where the only ones awake. Bilbo was trying to sleep but was failing miserably. Liri sat near Gandalf. Thorin sat near the stone wall of the cave. Bilbo got up and walked over to the ponies feeding one of them an apple. Liri leaned on her arm trying to get some rest for the night when a screech reaches her ears in instant she was fully awake.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked worried.

"Orcs" Kili answered

Kili sat near his brother in a little outcropping of the cave. Bilbo move quickly near the rest of the company.

"Orcs" Bilbo said even more worried.

"Throat-cutters there'll be dozen of them out there. The lone-lands are crawling with them" Fili started, feeding Bilbo fear.  
"They strike in wee small hours when everyone is asleep. Quick and quiet no screams just lot of blood" Kili finished near laughing.

Lirielle looked over to Gandalf in annoyed look. Thorin rose from his spot glaring at his nephews.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke" Thorin growled glaring at his nephews

"We didn't mean anything by it" Kili defended.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin growled walking over to the ponies.

Fili and Kili looked disheartened. Balin walked over them. Lirielle eyes laid locked on Thorin's back. Her body and her heart wanted him but her mind was not in game because of his rude and demining ways. He carried himself like a true king. Gandalf looked over to Lirielle as if reading her thoughts.

"Don't mind him, Laddie" Balin stated

Balin moved closer to Fili and Kili then he leaned his arm against the cave. Fili and Balin looked over to Thorin who had his hand behind his back.

"Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the lonely mountain…King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, led by the most vile of all of their race: Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line Durin. He began by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorin's father was driving mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or kill we do not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the pale orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the defiler learned that day line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. And our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast nor songs that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And thought to myself there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King." Balin said.

Thorin turned around and most of dwarves were standing up looking at him. Bilbo was sitting on the ground. Lirielle looked over at Thorin. The story had shed a new light on the man that was now before them.

"What about the pale orc? What happened to him" Bilbo asked.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin answered.

Gandalf looked at Balin. Then both of them looked at Thorin. Lirielle rose from her spot and walked over to the ponies. She swore she heard growling. Lirielle looked back to Gandalf with look that read that she was not so sure of Thorin words. Gandalf walked near her; placing his hand on Lirielle shoulder.

"What is it Liri" Gandalf asked softly.

"It's probably nothing. I'm not so sure he is right. It just a hunch."

"And have you had these hunches before."

"Yes"

"Did they all come to fruition?"

"No"

"Come on, Liri you're going need your rest." Gandalf said softly led Lirielle back to the camp.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing

* * *

The next day they started their journey at day break. Lirielle pulled a hood over her hair and face before they even started. The rest of the group looked at her in shock. An hour into their trip in started to pour. Thunder sounded.

"Here Mr. Gandalf can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked.

"It's raining Master Dwarf and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf asked.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"What?" Gandalf asked.

"Other wizards?" Bilbo asked

"There are five us. The greatest of our order is Saraman the white. Then there are the two blue wizards. Do you know. I've quite forgotten their names." Gandalf answered.

"And who is fifth?" Bilbo asked.

"Well that's would be Radagast the brown." Gandalf stated.

"Is he a great wizard? Or is he more like you?" Bilbo asked.  
Lirielle tried hard not laugh. She grinned at Gandalf and started to ride closer to Bilbo.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east. And good thing too for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world." Gandalf answered.

* * *

The company stopped for the evening. It had stopped raining .They were still in the woods. She had about had up to here with dwarves, well really only one dwarf, Thorin. Dwalin may not like her but he was not rude as Thorin had been. She hopped down from her pony; patting him on the neck. The other one that Thorin was rude to was Bilbo. She had been avoiding Thorin since they last time she tried to talk to him. He pushed her out the way causing her to trip over a rock which was the cause of her limp. It hurt like hell but she was not given him any more reason to think she was weak. Bilbo walked over to her when he noticed that she was limping.

"Liri are you alright"

"I'm fine Bilbo"

Bilbo walked off to the fire. Thorin was giving order to the dwarves. Lirielle looked over to Gandalf. She knew that there was stream and waterfall not far from here. She needed to be away from dwarves. She made her way over to him. He was smoking his pipe and had his eyes close.

"Liri can I help you?"

"I'm going down to the stream"

She looked around to all the dwarves and Bilbo. Gandalf opened his eyes as she looked around the camp. She looked directly back into Gandalf's blue eyes.

"Keep them here Gandalf"

Lirielle went to walk down to the stream. Gandalf instantly noticed her limp had gotten worst. All the dwarves and Bilbo were nowhere near Lirielle or Gandalf.

"Are you sure your ankle is not more hurt then you are leading on"

"I'm fine. But I need out these layers and I need to breathe and let the water wash over me."

Gandalf looked at Lirielle then back to the dwarves. He nodded his head.

"Be careful"

"I always am thank you"

* * *

A half hour later, Lirielle had yet to return. Gandalf could not blame her it had been her first break since starting out on this quest. He was leaning against a tree with eyes close not noticing that Thorin was doing head count.

"Where is Liri?" Thorin asked.

None of the dwarves knew. Bilbo walked past them heading over toward Gandalf with a bowl of stew.

"I saw him heading down to the stream a half an hour ago" Bilbo stated.

"I'm sure he is just catching fish for supper" Bombur said.

"It been a half an hour Bombur" Balin said concerned.

"Everyone spread out and find him. Fili, Kili with me." Thorin stated.

A few minutes later Gandalf looked around the camp noticed most of the dwarves were gone. Bilbo was tending to the ponies. Gandalf walked over to Bilbo.

"Where is everyone?"

"Looking for Liri… I told them that I saw him head down to the steam"

"You did what?"

"Gandalf is there a problem?"

"Yes, my dear Bilbo there's a big problem." Gandalf said as he took running.

Gandalf was hopeful to find Lirielle before the dwarves did.

* * *

Thorin came around the bend first were water fall was at. There in water of the waterfall was figure with hair the color fire or riches read ruby. He was sure it was elf lad until the figure turned in the water. That was when his started to beat mile a minute. This was no elf lad or even a child for that matter. The figure turned slight sideways give them view of her full breasts that lead to narrow tucked in waist then flare out to shapely hips that were designed for birthing children. From this distant he could see dark patches on her arms and shoulders as well as one on her left hip. The lass face was hidden from view by the waterfall. Fili and Kili nearly ran into their uncle when they came up behind him.

"Uncle, have you found Liri" Kili asked.

Before, they stop dead in their track at sight nude lass in water below. That was when a cry sounded down the valley.

"Liri…Liri… Lirielle?" Gandalf yelled echo through the valley.

That was when the figure to turned to look in the direction of the sound complete removing her face from the water fall which gave Thorin and his nephew a glimpse of the figure full face. For moment the world stopped for Thorin, his mind would not function. He couldn't draw air into his lungs. The nude female figure before them was Liri. Images of everything Thorin had done to Liri flashed in his mind. Yet for all the hard ship he never once heard Liri complain. The attraction he felt for Liri was not wrong as he thought it was. His thoughts were brought to screeching halt by his nephews.

"Mahul Liri is lass" Fili said

"Brother who would think that was what she was hiding." Kili joked

Thorin came to the realization that his nephews saw, whom he wanted to make his woman nude that was something that only he should see. Liri splashed down into the waters out of view and under the tree line.

"Fili Kili" Thorin growled.

"Yes uncle" They said in unison.

"Go back to camp. Find the others and keep them at camp. I will deal with this"

Kili and Fili walked off before they completely gone from view. Thorin turned.

"And keep this quiet for Mahul sakes" Thorin growled.

Lirielle had reached the shore and started to quickly as possible pull on her tunic not brothering tying the dark blue tunic completely leaving the necklace that held the heart of fire stone in view along with tops of her boobs. Her wet hair was falling around her shoulders give her some modesty. The tunic covered to her upper thighs. She reached for her sword when Thorin and Gandalf came into view from different direction. She quickly realized why Gandalf yelled her real name. Thorin was closer to her. Her eyes were wide with shock as she watched Thorin looked her up and down. His blue eyes lingered on darken patches on her left side of her thigh and ankle which he could easily see was painful. She shifted her weight off of left leg then tugged the tunic over her bruise shoulder. Thorin eyes went to Gandalf with his temper raising.

"She is a lass!" Thorin roared.

"Yes" Gandalf answered.

"I'm right here and I have a name. It's Lirielle" Lirielle yelled as her temper started to present itself.

Thorin started to curse in dwarfish language and pace. Lirielle suddenly turned on Gandalf with her temper up to fever pitch. The necklace around her neck started to glow even more brightly as her temper went higher and higher still.

"I told you this would never work. I asked you one thing…" Lirielle stated

Then she pushed passed Gandalf; started to curse in language very rarely heard. It was similar to language of the elves and dwarves. Gandalf turned and looked at her. For the first time Gandalf could see the start of fire wings emanating from the heart of fire. Gandalf grabbed her turning her to face him.

"Lirielle, the last thing we need now is forest fire. Calm down."

Lirielle looked up at him for the first time fear and lack of control of the flames that heated her temper show in her eyes. The glow dissipated as she looked at him with frown forming on her face.

"I'm sorry Gandalf. Try as I may I cannot control it; at least not completely"

"Child our temper all get better of us."

Lirielle looked at Gandalf not at all amused. Gandalf place his hand her shoulder. She winced for a moment.

"Gandalf, leave us" Thorin growled.

Gandalf between the two; he knew they were what each other needed. He had tinkle in his eyes as he read the desire that was present Thorin eyes as well as Lirielle. He left them heading back to camp.

Lirielle and Thorin stood there in silence for a time. Thorin looked at her again taking in her feminine form as well as the bruises. She walked back to where rest of her clothing was located. She picked up the pants she was wearing heading away from Thorin. He adverting his eyes from her bend form. Desire was in high gear as he watched Lirielle supple feminine lithe form move barely dressed. She came back out dressed in pants and her boots. Thorin had not move from the spot he was at. He was trying to calm his raging need for her. She walked back over to him placing her small hand on his shoulder.

"Thorin, I understand if you don't want me on this quest any longer. But I want to continue on if you will allow me to"

"Why don't you just home." Thorin growled.

"I have no home! Not since Smaug came and destroyed mine!"Lirielle yelled back fight tears as she did so.

Lirielle turned away for a moment trying in vain to dry her tears as the painful memories of her slain family flashed in her mind. Thorin mind race with what Liri had revealed about the race of Faye when he arrive at the hobbit home and on the quest. Liri or rather Lirielle was last of her race. She watched her father murder before no wonder she had not been train to weapons. She was female and females were protected not train to fight orcs. Woman should be protected and care for not in middle of quest that could cost them their life. Yet, here Lirielle was do just that. She was strong and fierce fighter but beautiful none the less. Something that very few men of most races would be attracted to but Thorin thinking she could be his one. He stalked over to her turning her around and quickly pressed his lips to hers before she had a chance to think. Thorin at that moment allowed his desire take control for brief second as his lips met hers. He pulled her closer to his body. She almost melted in his arms her hands of their own accord started to twine themselves into his hair. They pulled apart when need for air overrode everything else.

"You could die." Thorin said softly

"So could you" Lirielle answered back softly.

Lirielle moved closer to him. Her heart was telling her that she wanted him but her mind was not looking for that. She looked him in the eyes let him see her for what she was. Thorin tuck a piece her dark red hair behind her pointed ears.

"This changes everything" Thorin stated.

Lirielle hands gentle touch the beads that where braid into his hair. She looked down at the beads and his chest before slowly raising her eyes with slight frown on her face. She locks eyes with Thorin.

"It changes nothing" Lirielle said softly.

Oh, but how wrong she was. Thorin now wanted to protect her as well he felt responsible for her fate. And, he was sure it would not just be him that felt the need to protect her whether if she was capable of defending herself or not. All the dwarves in company would feel the need to protect her not just Thorin. And protect her as if she was greatest treasure to be found.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing

* * *

Lirielle and Thorin made their way back to camp. She had fewer layer on then she had when did when she left camp. Along with rich red hair was now down covering the heart of fire neck lace. Lirielle made enter the camp site first. A gasp echoed through most every member of the company. Bilbo eyes went wide as Lirielle sat by the fire like nothing had changed. She was running a comb through her hair. Thorin handed her bowl of supper before he sat down near her. His eyes looked at each member of company. Dwalin walked over to her. She looks over to him.

"I believe reintroduction is needed right?" Lirielle said softly

They all nodded. Lirielle sighed placing her food to the side, moving her hair from her face. It started to look like fire dancing in fire light. He caused Fili and Kili to gasp in awe of the way it dance in fire light.  
"My full name is Lirielle Lossëhelin. My grandmother called me Liri. You all can still call me Liri if you want to. I know I have not been one hundred percent honest with you all. I am fire Faye, in fact the last Faye. I wanted a chance to see Smaug destroyed. When Gandalf gave me that opportunity I would agree to anything. So if you want to hate me, hate me but this the real me. I'm still same Liri that started this quest I'm just a woman not man."

Dwalin handed the food back her he sat down on the other side of her. She turned to look at him.

"Forgive us lass we had no clue." Dwalin stated.

"That was the point Dwalin…you weren't suppose to know. It does not change anything really. I can take care of myself"

"Come on Lass you are not that great at sword play are" Fili joked

Kili laugh at his brother antics reaching over and started to play with her hair. They were poking and prodding her. Gandalf sat near Thorin and Bilbo watching the scene play out. It was all in fun until Kili and Fili discovered a chain around her neck.

"What is this lass?" Kili asked.

"Kili drop it now" Lirielle growled.

"Why what is it a pretty little trinket" Kili started

"…From her lover no doubt, brother." Fili finished.

Lirielle sworn she heard Thorin growl at his nephews antics. Dwalin placed a hand on Thorin shoulder still his hand that was on his sword.

"Gandalf stop them before I do?" Lirielle warned.

They pulled the necklace up revealing the heart of fire. The rest of Dwarves gasped it was like the Arkenstone only red. It looked like fire in stone form glowing crystal dance like Lirielle hair. Lirielle grabbed the chain from them stuck the gem back under her clothes.

"What was that?" Bifur asked.

"It called the heart of fire. It is the source of Faye's magic in me." Lirielle answered annoyed.

"Are there more like them?" Oin asked.

"There were millions all different no two the same. That was before Smaug came and destroy everything. I was lucky to escape with my life and this…if there are more they are long since lost."

Fili and Kili sat near her bump her shoulders as she ate. Kili was playing with throwing knife in his hands throwing it over her to Fili and vise a versa. Her eyes never left the rest of the group as she answered questions. She got annoyed with their antics; reaching out catching the knife midair throwing it so it embedded in a tree between Thorin and Dwalin. The rest of group applauded. Kili and Fili looked shocked. Thorin smirked at look on his nephews faces. Dwalin pulled the knife that was embedded at least two inches into the tree. He pointed it at her with smile on his face she had earned his respect. Lirielle rose from her seat walking over to Dori was collecting plates to be washed. She handed his the plate and spoon. He smiled at her; she at him.

* * *

When most of them settle down for the night Lirielle sat by the fire Fili and Kili were right next to her now that she had proved that she could fight they wanted to know more about her. Her hair now dried wavy unruly hair mess. She went to braid her hair.

"What are doing?" Fili asked.

"Braiding this unruly mass of hair" Lirielle said trying to tame her hair.

"May we" Kili asked.  
"Sure have at it. The worst that could happen is that it falls out."

After they braid her hair they went off to their bedrolls. Gandalf came over near her along with Bilbo. They both notice the dwarves now where very protective and watchful of her. Even when they set up bed roll they made sure she was surrounded with Thorin on side of her and Dwalin on the other. Bilbo sat down near her.

"So what was your home like before Smaug?" Bilbo asked.

"Beautiful, Avalonilona was beautiful; the homes of the elves have nothing on it. It was enchanting with waterfalls of that reflect the color of the hidden stone below making the water look like rainbows. The parties were much like one you had at your house Bilbo. But then my world of peace and beauty was destroyed. Leaving me all alone; I had to learn to survive on my own. I had some help until I reach the age of over one hundred. Then I traveled never staying in one place for long. I long since forgot what family and home feels like."

"Liri you are remarkable lad or rather lass."

"Thank you Bilbo, you best get some rest it long journey ahead of us."

* * *

Once Bilbo was asleep in his bedroll; Lirielle looked over to Gandalf. His eyes were still trained on each dwarf. She followed his gaze. She noticed the watchful eyes of most of them where looking at her in protective manner even the playful Fili and Kili looked at her like she was breakable.

"You were hoping for this?" Lirielle asked.

"Yes, hopefully after this is over you will have a home" Gandalf answered

"If I'm dangerous to the elves what makes you think I will not be dangerous to them." Lirielle said gravely.

"They are the only ones that put up with your stubborn streak and fire in you, child. You are more at ease with them then the elves and man. And you are attracted to their leader and he is attracted to you." Gandalf answered the whispering the last part so only she could hear it.

Gandalf and Lirielle eyes met she pursued her lips. Her eyes drifted over to Thorin who eyes were locked on her form. She could almost feel the fire of his gaze and maybe the desire he had for her.

"Good Night Gandalf" Lirielle said softly

Lirielle slowly made her way over to her bed roll. She laid down cradle her head on her elbow. She felt a blanket pulled over her form that was not her own it was warmer. She opened her eyes and looked over. Thorin sat near her watching he had the first watch.

"I don't want to you freezing Ruby" Thorin whispered the last part was in Khuzdul she knew the word meant Ruby.

"Good night" Lirielle said snuggling into the warmth of the blanket.

* * *

They set out at dawn the next morning. Lirielle rode in the center of the group. They had become very protective of the female of the group. She could swear she heard the movement that was not of her company. Her eyes traveled to Gandalf as he rode next to her. He took looked at her as her eyes scanned the forest.

"I may not be wrong Gandalf."

"I hope you are wrong."

At noon it started to rain again. She shook her head as money was exchanged as the place bets if was going to rain or not when she put her hood up after lunch. Thorin looked behind him shaking his head. She speared her pony fast until she rode beside him.

"Do you mind if I ride beside you?" Lirielle asked.

"Not at all Lirielle"

The rest of the company called her Liri still after learning she was female. Thorin had only called her Lirielle since then or a pet name of Khuzdul word for a Ruby. A strand of her hair fell out of the braid that Kili and Fili braided into her hair. The wind blew it across her face as Thorin watched her face as they rode on in silence her eyes ever watchful.

"Do you think Uncle has falling for her?" Kili asked.

"I don't know brother? I bet you he will not fall for her" Fili stated.

"You are on" Kili said.

Soon most of the company had placed bets on whether Thorin would fall for Lirielle or not. Bilbo had refused the bet stated it was matter of the heart and not a betting matter. Dwalin had placed his money that he would. Balin was in the same boat seeing them already interact. Nori was also on that side, along with Ori and Oin. Gloin, Dori, Bombur, Bofur and Bifur stated Thorin would not soil his line with a non dwarf. Kili and Fili rode closer to Gandalf.

"What about you Gandalf do you think Thorin will fall for her?" Fili asked.

"It more a question if he would act on such feelings. But yes I say he will fall for Liri"

Lirielle looked over her shoulder watching them exchange money. Before, she turned back to face the front. Thorin looked at her for a moment. She tilted her head met his eyes.

"They are placing bets on us." Lirielle stated.

Thorin turned glaring over his shoulder at the lot of them. Thorin enjoyed Lirielle's company as the rode in silence. She could very well be his one. When she threw the knife with such grace and agility never missing a beat it proved she could handle anything thrown at her. He looked at her in closer to desire. She was strong he could see it now.

Balin looked at the pair he now knew without a doubt that Lirielle was royalty. Lossëhelin was the royal family name of the Fayes he remembered now. King Tithaefarason Lossëhelin had come to Erebor get commission a piece of jewelry for one of his daughters. He brought with him Princess Amariel Lossëhelin whose hair was the color of honey with the same blue eyes as Lirielle. Around her neck was blue gem like Lirielle's. Tithaefarason had in his crown a green version of the gem and was ornately dress much like his daughter. Balin rode over to Gandalf.

"She is more than just Fire Faye" Balin stated.

"Yes" Gandalf answered.

"She's royalty"

"A queen without a crown meets a king with crown what pair they make. Their fate is tied together I can see that now. They need each other." Gandalf said softly.

Balin and Gandalf watched Lirielle and Thorin as they rode side by side. They both carried themselves the same way.


End file.
